Bunny Bets
by S.Walden
Summary: Dias, Chisato, Opera, and Bowman are betting on bunny races for Bunny Shoes... humor ensues. T for language (shame on you, Dias ) One-shot.


Bunny Bets

My Star Ocean Fanfic Disclaimer: Things I will clarify for Star Ocean 2 and/or Blue Sphere and/or EX: I was raised with the PS1 version, so names and any dialogue will be taken from that version (save for the names of the Ten Wise Men, which I prefer their original Japanese names that were later used in the PSP remake). Things to clarify for Star Ocean 1: I am used to the SNES emulated version, so I'm sorry if I tend to jump between translations for things. Again, I much prefer the Japanese naming conventions here.

Things to clarify for Star Ocean 4: None, except my love for Sera and "Stab the Sword of Justice"'s remix...

3 is so completely awful that I refuse to awknowledge it anywhere outside this sentence.

Summary: Dias and Bowman discuss Dias' recent battle strategies. Some may say the lone swordsman is going off the deep-end. Implied DiasxBowman, OperaxBowman

A/N: Somewhat of a continuation of "The team has a new leader now". Dias, Opera, Chisato, and Bowman discuss bunnies, bets, and other things. Hints of ChisatoxDias, DiasxRena, and BowmanxDias

* * *

"We have one tickets left," Rena announced.

Dias cocked an eyebrow, "_Ticket_, little sister..."

"Right, slip of the tongue!" she said, blushing deeply.

"Ugh, why can't we bet on something we might actually win?!" Chisato complained.

"Because... then what kind of article would you write if we went home with a handful of Aquaberries?" Opera chuckled, raising one hand to her mouth as she laughed.

"I need those damn bunnie shoes," Dias said flatly. Everyone stared at him as he tried to keep his composure from his embarassing admittance. "I mean, _we all_ need those shoes."

"Right!" agreed Bowman, who had been mostly silent. He was studying the bunnies and the odds never seemed to tilt in their favor.

"Write about the risky business of bunny bets," Opera replied smoothly, leaning closer to Chisato.

"I will not write about Nede's underbelly," Chisato said, narrowing her eyes.

"It's in Energy Nede's amusement park..." Bowman pointed out. "Also, I talked to Noel about them the other day-"

"And how did you do that? We haven't been back to that shack in ages."

"We were just in Giveaway and I saw him in his house there. He said they treat the Bunnies very well. Exceptional even," Bowman explained, crossing his arms.

"Can we just bet now?" Dias hissed. "We should get back to training."

"We were just training for five hours straight in the mountains, Dias, give it a rest!" Opera said, slapping the blue-haired man on the back. "You can kill things later."

He frowned and Bowman watched as Dias eyes' sparkled. Rena was rushing over to the edge of the stands, cheering on the Pink bunny, despite it not being in their favor whatsoever. She just liked it because he was pink, like the mascot.

Chisato joined Dias and Rena, squeezing between them easily and resting her chin in her hands with her elbows on the rail. "Dias, maybe you could tell me more about that special swordsmanship of yours. (At least then I would have something to write about aside your good looks and slave driver personality...)"

Dias was barely listening. His mind was elsewhere. Although they had spent ALL day training they had only just succeeded in honing most of their skills. The first Trial had been a complete joke. Only Opera could comment she felt any stronger and that was only because she had decided to take a break halfway through the day (Dias reluctantly let Celine fill in, but it worked to their advantage as she stayed out of the way and practiced her music).

"Mr. Flac?" Chisato questioned.

"He's thinking," Bowman chuckled, joining them. Opera waved them off, heading back out to the bar for some true relaxation.

Chisato frowned, pulling Bowman aside. Once they were out of earshot, she stood with her hands on her hips and closed her eyes a she opened her eyes she spoke, "I know what you want."

Bowman blinked and felt his cheeks burning. Was she... saying she knew how he felt about Dias?! "Uh..."

"You want an exclusive!" Chisato said, pointing a finger up the bridge of Bowman's nose. "I'm not sure what I can do with a Professor of Flowers..."

"I'm a Botanist. And don't call me Professor," Bowman insisted.

"What a waste of time!" Dias barked, "And 8000 fol that I could have used to HIRE someone to make some damn Bunny shoes!"

Rena was giggling next to him and offering to buy the next round of tickets, despite them pooling all their resources together anyway. (Besides, when they returned for another round, they won 50,000 fol, easily making up for the fol they would spend getting the shoes...)


End file.
